


Where The Red String Goes

by CravingCraze



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Blind! Evan, Connor Deserves Happiness, Evan Hansen - Freeform, M/M, Soulmate AU, connor Murphy - Freeform, evan stutters, red string au, service dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CravingCraze/pseuds/CravingCraze
Summary: The typical Red String AU, where it appears when you turn 18.Here's my crazy twist; Evan's blind (I live for blind! Evan).





	Where The Red String Goes

Evan knew something was different the second he got out of bed.

There was an unfamiliar tightness wrapped around his finger, but he didn't need his sight to know what it was.

It was obvious that his Soulmate had turned 18 at last, and he knew this because he already had his. He was the only one who could see the Red String of Fate, but well, he couldn't.. because he was blind. Obviously.

After carefully getting dressed, he grabbed his cane and went to the kitchen, where Heidi was getting ready to leave for work. She was already in her scrubs.

"M-mom! You'll never g-guess what, what happened!" Evan enthused, bouncing up and down lightly.

Heidi looked at her son and smiled at him. "What happened, dear?" From what it sounded like, it seemed to be a good thing, so she didn't need to worry.

"I g-got my string!" He raised his pinkie finger to emphasize this, despite the fact Heidi wouldn't see it.

"Oh Evan, that's amazing!" Heidi went over to him and hugged Evan tightly.

"I-I'm gonna try to f-find, find them. I wanna, I w-wanna wish them a happy b-birthday," Evan hugged her back, but not as tightly.

Heidi let go of him, "Well.. okay. But you have to text me when you're coming home, I don't wanna worry all night. And please, bring Sam, you know he's supposed to help you."

"D-don't worry, I will. Have a, a g-good day at work!" Evan listened to her tell him to have a good day, and the footsteps exited the house.

Evan found an apple in a fruit bowl and decided to eat that for breakfast. Sam, a golden retriever that was around seven years old, approached him, and sat by his leg. Evan smiled and rubbed his head gently.

"Good morning Sam," he said softly, taking a bite out of his apple. Sam nuzzled his hand happily.

Evan went to the couch and sat down, not surprised when Sam had followed. He knew Sam was a huge worrier and liked following Evan around a lot, not to mention he was supposed to be keeping him safe. Once he finished his apple, he put his sunglasses on and put his bag on. Sam took his harness into his mouth and took it over to Evan, and dropped it in his lap. He smiled and put it on him as best as he could. Next, he put Max's vest on him and made sure it was secure, before standing up. He decided to look for his soulmate later, since there was school. He left his house, ready to start the day.

~*~

The search wasn't going that well.

Evan was trying to catch a happy birthday or something, anything that would direct him to his soulmate, but he wasn't able to gather a thing. A small part of him argued that he might not have any classes with them, that they might not go to his school, but he just couldn't be sure! He had to keep looking.

"Evan, you okay? You seem distracted.." Jared squinted at him.

"I'm just.. uh.." he couldn't tell Jared yet, he'd tease him till the end of time. "I.. gotta use the bathroom. Bye!"

Before Jared could protest, Evan ordered Sam to lead him to the bathroom. The two quickly walked away, but Evan collided with someone in the hallway, making him drop his cane.

"Fuck! Hey, watch where.. you're.." the person trailed off. Then, they ran away.

Evan thought the situation was weird, as he felt a tingling sensation in his chest just then. He put it off as anxiety, not knowing what else to excuse it as. He had to find his soulmate, so he had to stay focused!

But even after the hallway incident, Evan just couldn't push away the feeling like he was missing something. It lingered in the back of his head, and it drove him crazy just thinking about it. He couldn't focus in his classes, leaving his fingers lingering over the dots on his book.

Once school was done, Evan decided to start his search at long last. He held up his hand and felt the weight of the string act as a guide.

"Sam, go forward," he instructed the service dog, who dutifully went the direction he was pointing to.

Sam wasn't sure where Evan wanted to go. Usually he would command him to go home, but he was being more specific than usual and it was confusing. However, the dog made sure Evan crossed the road safely.

Evan commanded him to stop, and adjusted himself to find the string again. It didn't feel as long as before, which meant they were probably close by. This made Evan extremely nervous, but excited as well. Mixing those emotions made him feel weird.

Evan told Sam to go to the park, who obediently walked there. Evan came to a stop, listening for anybody else in the park, but he could only hear another set of footsteps. It was nerve wracking, it felt like the universe was holding its breath, forcing him to wait. The footsteps only grew louder and louder, before they stopped. They were right in front of him now.

They sucked in a breath, "I-it's you."

Evan immediately recognized that voice, it was the guy he ran into in the hallway. He sounded a lot different from before, scared, cautious? Evan wondered why, why did it sound like he was scared Evan would run, because this was the day he was anticipating for so long, he doubted he would _ever_ run from him, nor could he find it in his heart to.

"It's, it's me," he whispered, confirming the other's thoughts. "H-happy birthday, uh.."

"Connor! It's, yeah, I'm Connor. Sorry, I didn't mean to repeat myself, it's just-" Connor couldn't suppress the giggle that escaped his lips."-I, I can't believe this is happening.. It's really you.."

Evan could hear the smile in his voice, and he was hit with a sudden urge to hug the boy, to hold him close in his arms, because _wow was this what it was like to meet your soulmate??_

He resisted the temptation, however, because he realized he neglected to introduce himself. "I'm, I'm Evan. Hansen. E-Evan Hansen. Sorry, I said that twice. Sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry, Evan," Connor whispered, and the next thing he knew, their fingers were interlocked. It felt nice, really nice.

"Um, w-would you- Do you- doyouwannagoonawalkwithme?" Evan rushed, blushing bright red.

"I'd like that," Connor moved to his side, and looked down at Sam. "Service dog, huh? That how you found me?"

"He helped," Evan said sheepishly. "I was, I didn't k-know what I was doing."

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Hansen, after all, I know I can be a difficult guy to find."

The two ended up chatting for over an hour, before Connor needed to head home. Evan walked him home, and he knew things were absolutely perfect after they locked lips.

 


End file.
